Here We Go Again
by draco bang me
Summary: Draco leaned up against the brick wall adjacent to the door way to his favourite class of the day – double potions with the Gryffindors. He crossed his arms and look down the hall, furrowing his brow when he saw her walking towards him, laughing loudly at something Ron or Harry had said. Jealousy bubbled up inside of him, making his forehead hot, his hands ball up into fists.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys, this is going to be my first chapter story... I want to make it at least ten chapters and probably more. This story starts off with Draco and Hermione about 3 months after their break up of their secret relationship. The song I got inspired by is Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. So here's chapter one! Enjoy :) Im also looking for a beta reader .._

_Chapter One: I Tell "Everyone"_

Hermione Granger was never the girl who people thought she was. She was bossy, condescending and a know-it-all. Her nose would scrunch up when someone said something "stupid" or they didn't do something right. Her eyes would automatically roll at the sight of the wrong wrist flick, or when Ronald asked her a question she had answered many times before- he just hadn't cared to listen. _Of course. _Everyone just saw her as a teacher's pet, always bringing it upon herself to be the top of the class, the brightest which of their age.

But Hermione was kind, understanding, protective and helpful. She was prideful, like most other Gryffindors, in her house and colors. She would always be there for her fellow lions. Her face lit up when she saw one of them in the grand halls of Hogwarts. But she wasn't only friendly to them, she was friendly to everyone. In her first year she even tried being kind to the Slytherins (failing miserably of course) just because she knew that everyone had a little bit of kindness in them, and she secretly wanted to break through to the snakes – mostly because everyone assured her there was no getting through, and she always loved to beat the odds. But still, she had tried. And always trying – at least once – was Hermione's specialty. She would never back down. Call it her Gryffindor courage, or call it whatever you wanted, but that is who she is and that is who she will always be. And that was the main reason her and Draco ever happened… She didn't back down, and Draco always loved to challenge people.

Draco leaned up against the brick wall adjacent to the door way to his favorite class of the day – double potions with the Gryffindors. He crossed his arms and look down the hall, furrowing his brow when he saw _her_walking towards him, laughing loudly at something Ron or Harry had said. Jealousy bubbled up inside of him, making his forehead hot, his hands ball up into fists – flexing – causing his muscles to contract angrily. He narrowed his eyes at Ron and Harry as they got closer. Hermione looked up, into Draco's piercing grey eyes, and her smile dropped. She knew that look. She feared that look. She used to _prevent _that look. That look of pure hatred, pure resentment. A look reserved specifically for Ron and Harry. She bit her lip as she furrowed her brow "Oh shoot! I forgot my potions textbook in the tower!" she said, stopping in her tracks. Ron and Harry turned around to look at her – then to one another "We'll come with you to get it…" they said apprehensively. All three knew very well what professor Snape would be doing to them once they returned late to class and it wasn't pretty. "Oh, no I'm fine really" she said, waving them off. They both shrugged in unison "Okay" they said easily convinced. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Draco looked down, still leaning up against the wall. "Let's go" he said, pushing off the wall, grabbing Hermione's arm as he swiftly walked towards a quiet place. Hermione felt electric shock pass through her as he touched her – _finally _she thought.

Draco's feet led him to a very familiar nook, located in the dungeons. A nook that _they _– Hermione and Draco - used to meet up in late at night, when they weren't supposed to be out of bed, but they just couldn't stay away from each-other. Hermione and Draco would both be lying if they said that being in the nook didn't flood back memories, good and bad, for that matter. It was just big enough to lean against each wall and be able to put an arm out in front of each of them, without touching. They each leaned up against the wall adjacent to one another, Draco was looking down. Hermione folded her hands together nervously, not sure what she should say. Her mouth was slightly parted, her eyes peering into the top of Draco's pale blonde head of hair. "Draco –"she started. He looked up into her eyes, her brown chocolate eyes and she caught her breath. She couldn't do this. She couldn't stand seeing him, and not being able to touch him. Draco felt the same way. "You're mine, Hermione. I don't care if we aren't together. You're mine and you better not forget it" the words were laced with anger and jealousy as they spewed out of his mouth as he sneered. Hermione automatically nodded her head and looked down "You know I'm yours, Draco, you don't need to be so jealous. Okay?" she asked, hopeful that his anger would calm. She knew he couldn't help it. She knew he didn't want to be jealous – it was one of the main reasons they broke up. Draco looked up, and before she knew it his lips were on hers, she moaned softly into the kiss and laced her hands into his silky hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, moaning deeper as he groaned. Their tongues battled for dominance in each-others mouths, Draco eventually winning. "Baby, please" Draco managed to say "Let's go to my room". Before she knew it, Hermione was in Draco's familiar bed, the silky green sheets felt like home to her. The dorm was empty but filled with Hermione's screams as Draco sent her over the edge, and soon followed after.

They quickly got dressed and fixed each-others hair, racing to Potions. Hermione was out of breath as they reached the door, her cheeks red. Draco's redder. They entered together, and got an even deeper shade of red as everyone turned around to see who had entered. Each student's eyes grew wide as they saw the two "enemies" standing there together, clearly something had just happened. What made it even worse, it that the only available seats left were right beside one another at an empty desk. They took their seats and looked at the front of the room, waiting for the lesson to continue. Knowing very well that it wouldn't. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, why are you so late" Snape asked assertively. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was so flustered he couldn't think of an excuse. "I forgot my potions text book, so I had to go to the Tower to go get it" Hermione stated, not knowing what Draco would come up with. "I-I uhm" he stuttered. The class collectively raised their eyebrows. Draco Malfoy didn't stutter… "Well Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked impatiently. "I was walking Hermione to the tower" he managed to say quickly as he closed his eyes, wincing almost. Snape turned back to the lesson, surprisingly. Hermione tried to hold back a giggle, but it escaped her. Draco smiled at her, the smile he only reserved for Hermione's eyes. They both knew they would have a lot of explaining to do after this class, and they really weren't looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to write another chapter right now because I'm waiting for the sims to download and im so bored. So here is chapter two!_

_Chapter Two: Let's Go Back To the Start_

I knew Harry and Ronald would ask me about what happened in Potions class as soon as we were through. I just didn't know what I was going to say, or how I was going to explain at all. "'Mione!" Harry called out after me, as I dashed out of class. He jogged to catch up with me, his glasses askew when he reached my paced "what _was_that?" he asked. I bit my lip nervously as Ron caught up to us too and gave me a look of pure bewilderment "it looked as if you and Malfoy has just shagged 'Mione!" he said, chuckling because the trio knew that "just couldn't be true" as Harry put it. Hermione started to feel dizzy, nervous and hot. She knew she couldn't lie to them anymore… She had already for several months. She stopped dead in her tracks, Harry and Ron turning around to look at her, confused by the worried look on her face.

"We need to talk guys, let's go to the common room" she stated.

Ron and Harry were seated on a leather couch, Hermione pacing nervously back and forth in front of them. "I'm going to explain everything, okay? But I want no interruptions and no comments until I'm finished speaking. Do we have a deal?" she asked sternly. Ron and Harry nodded their heads in unison, a bit nervous of the story to come. Hermione sighed, nervously and began to tell the story of how her and Draco happened.

"On the first day of school this year, I was passing through the compartments because I couldn't find Crookshanks and I was honestly worried he was somewhere clawing someone's eyeballs out – oh you know his temper – and I happened to open Draco's compartment, he was in there alone because Pansy and Blaise were off somewhere snogging – did you two know they were together?" Hermione asked, getting distracted already. The two boys rolled their eyes "Hermione!" Ron whined, causing her to snap back to the story. "Sorry – sorry" she said sheepishly "And so when I walked into his compartment, I saw him sitting there with Crookshanks on his lap. And trust me at first I was so surprised… But he was petting him and the bloody cat was enjoying it! I mean really of all people for the cat to get on with, it had to be Malfoy right? And so I called him over and he just hissed at me! My own little Crookshanks! Then Malfoy turned to me and said "Really Granger? You're scaring the nice little cat! Piss off!" and I gasped and ran straight over to him and grabbed Crookshanks off his lap and yelled "he's my bloody cat and whether you like him or not you aren't touching him again you bloody git!" and I left the compartment. So anyways after that Draco decided he'd really liked Crookshanks and asked me one day after potions if he could see him again – it was like he was missing his bloody girlfriend or something – and I agreed reluctantly but I just felt a sort of pang in my chest when I saw him with that cat… it was like seeing a different person actually" Hermione paused, taking in the faces of her two best friends. Ron's mouth was hanging open and Harry just looked confused. She started again "And so after that we hung out every chance we got… which wasn't even a lot really, what with homework and classes and hanging out with you guys… and usually we wouldn't really talk about anything we'd just play with Crookshanks and laugh at silly things he'd done. But then during Christmas break, we both stayed at the castle and you both had left, so we hung out every day. And one day well, he uh well, kissed me" she stammered out. Ron and Harry both gasped and looked completely shocked. Hermione took this opportunity to begin talking again before they cut in "And then after that he asked me to be his girlfriend. Turns out he liked me the whole time, and I hadn't realized it but I felt the same way" she smiled to herself, remembering all the great times they had together "he made me really happy, he truly did. But we couldn't stay together. It was a hard task you know, always having to pretend we hated each other. It started to get painful, not knowing if his insults were really or not, even though he was constantly assuring me it was just for show" she looked down, remembering now why they broke up. A tear fell from her eye "so we broke up. That was three months ago" she stated. She remembered she would probably have to explain what happened though, before potions. She sighed "Draco got really jealous when he saw us three walking to Potions together, so I made up an excuse to stay behind so we could speak to one another. We went to one of our usual meeting places and he- he kissed me again. And then we went to his dorm and I'd rather not explain what happened but I do believe you two are both mature enough to put two and two together. And that is why we should up late to Potions" she finally finished her re-telling of hers and Draco's relationship. Although it didn't go into great detail, she knew Harry and Ron had heard plenty. She looked at them with her brow furrowed. They could both take it very well and act like grown-ups or they could take it how she assumed they would – protective brothers.

Ron's expression could only be described as disgust and hatred. Harry looked totally dumbfounded "Hermione… "Harry began to say "IT'S BLOODY DRACO MALFOY!" Ron shouted, finishing what Harry begun. Hermione winced "I know! But he isn't like who we thought he was!" she said defensively. She hoped that they would understand or at least begin to understand. Because she didn't know what was going to happen between her and Draco. Ron slumped in his seat "I'm not going to end our friendship or anything 'Mione" he started "But I'm letting you know I think Malfoys a stupid git" Hermione smiled widely at the statement. She didn't care if Ron liked Draco, she just cared that they were friends still. "And you Harry?" she asked, hopeful. Harry scratched his head and scrunched his nose, contemplating his thoughts "well Crookshanks doesn't like anyone besides you and if that bloody cat likes Malfoy, there must be something good about him…" Hermione smiled widely and engulfed her two best friends in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was being questioned on the Potions class himself. "What was that Drake?" Blaise asked slowly, sounding completely disinterested like he usually did. Draco laughed at the recollection of the collective bewilderment of each student in the class. "It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Draco asked, waggling his eyebrows "I'm shagging her" he stated flatly. Blaise grinned "why haven't you told me sooner you bloke! Shagging the Virgin Mary? That's an accomplishment if I've ever heard one!" he laughed loudly. Draco was pleased that his best mate finally knew. He actually didn't know why he hadn't told him earlier. Despite many assumptions, the Slytherins were never ones to care about hooking up with the Gryffindors. Especially since Voldemort had been defeated.

Draco needed to tell Hermione soon, knowing that the only reason their relationship had fallen apart was because of the constant "fighting" they had to do to keep the secret from getting out. If he could convince Hermione to tell Potty and Weaslebee, then they could get back together and everything would be okay again.


End file.
